


Vampire Knight My Version

by Laylali38



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylali38/pseuds/Laylali38
Summary: Bagaimana jika Zero lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Ichiru? Bagaimana jika Zero yang membiarkan Shizuka membunuh orangtuanya dan membunuh Shizuka di malam itu juga? Bagaimana jika dia memiliki sifat seperti Kaname dan menjadikan Yuki sebagai pion caturnya?





	1. Bab 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : KanaFemZero  
> Rating : T (untuk saat ini)  
> A.N : Author terinspirasi dari hubungan kakak adik Itachi dan Sasuke, juga Hinata dan Hanabi, bagaimana jika Zero memiliki sifat keduanya seperti sifat Itachi yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Sasuke, serta sifat Hinata yang lemah lembut dan menjadi panutan bagi Hanabi,plus penasaran juga jika Kaname memiliki saingan dalam permainan caturnya hehe

* * *

~Bab 1~

.

.

"lebih cepat Zero, kau pewaris Kiryu. Klan pemburu terbaik, kita tidak bisa memiliki seorang pewaris yang lemah" Takuya berteriak pada putri sulungnya Zero Kiryu.

"Baik, Otou-sama" Zero menjawab dengan patuh. Dia Zero Kiryu. Usianya 13 tahun putri sulung dan pewaris keluarga Kiryu, Klan pemburu vampire terkuat, hal yang paling berharga untuk Zero adalah adik perempuannya yang saat ini baru berusia 4 tahun.

"Baik, teruskan latihanmu . Pastikan kau tambah kecepatan dan keakuratanmu dalam menggunakan senjata. Nama Kiryu tergantung padamu, dan ayah harap kau tidak menjadi lembut karena adikmu yang lemah itu" Takuya berkata dan pergi meninggalkan Zero yang hanya menatap kosong pada Takuya.

* * *

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain dengan onee-chan lagi" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Cklek" mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Ichiru menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya.

"onee-chan!" melihat Zero yang memasuki kamar. Ichiru dengan semangat menyambut kakaknya dengan melemparkan dirinya kepelukan Zero.

"maaf ya Ichiru, apa nee-chan mengganggu tidurmu?" Zero bertanya sambil mengelus kepala Ichiru.

"tidak kok" Ichiru menjawab sambil mengeratkan pelukkan nya pada Zero.

"ne ne, onee-chan" Ichiru mendongak melihat ke mata Zero.

"Ya?" Zero menjawab sambil tersenyum sayang pada Ichiru.

"mari bermain vampire dan hunter, aku menunggu nee-chan. Nee-chan berjanji untuk bermain denganku hari ini kan" Ichiru berkata dengan semangat sambil melihat Zero penuh harap.

Zero yang melihat Ichiru melihatnya penuh harap hanya bisa tertawa.

"Baiklah" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Yatta!" mendengar jawaban Zero, Ichiru melepaskan pelukannya pada Zero dan melompat di sekitar. Zero yang melihat reaksi adiknya hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"Dor...Dor...Dor, jangan lari kau vampire" Ichiru berkata dengan semangat sambil berpura-pura menembak vampire dengan senjata mainannya. Zero yang melihat adiknya bermain dengan senyum di wajahnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Ichiru terus bermain berpura-pura menjadi hunter yang sedang berburu vampire. Merasa Zero tidak ikut bermain, Ichiru pun menoleh untuk melihat Zero, hanya untuk melihat Zero duduk tertidur bersandar dinding kamar Ichiru.

Ichiru pun mendekati Zero berniat membangunkannya, tapi berhenti begitu melihat Zero yang seperti kelelahan.

"nee-chan begitu cantik, begitu kuat, begitu baik. Ichiru ingin menjadi seperti Zero nee-chan" Ichiru berkata sambil memeluk dan bersandar pada Zero.

Merasa berat dan ada yang menindih tubuhnya Zero pun terbangun hanya untuk melihat Ichiru tertidur sambil memeluknya.

"Selamat malam Ichiru" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum mengecup kening Ichiru dan memeluknya.

* * *

"Onee-chaaaaaan" Ichiru berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri Zero begitu melihat Zero yang berada di depan dan sedang mengenakan sepatunya bersiap untuk pergi.

Mendengar Ichiru memanggilnya, Zero pun berputar hanya untuk mendapati Ichiru melompat padanya.

"Onee-chan, bukannya nee-chan janji padaku hari ini untuk mengajariku bagaimana menggunakan senjata vampire" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat Zero penuh harap.

Melihat Ichiru menatap Zero dengan penuh harap, Zero seperti ingin menggoda Ichiru.

"Benarkah, nee-chan tidak ingat" Zero berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"nee-chan, kau berjanji padaku" Ichiru berkata sambil menyilangkan dada dan menatap tajam Zero, menirukan tatapan tajam Zero yang pernah di lihat Ichiru pada saat Zero memarahi teman pemburunya Kaito Takamiya yang selalu mengganggu Ichiru.

Zero yang melihat tatapan Ichiru hanya bisa menahan tawa karena baginya tatapan itu tidak ada menakut kan nya sama sekali tapi malah membuat Ichiru makin terlihat imut.

"Begitukah?" Zero berkata sambil terus menggoda Ichiru.

"nee-chan!" Ichiru berkata menahan marah karena dia tau Zero hanya menggodanya.

Melihat Ichiru yang menahan marah, akhirnya Zero pun tidak tahan dia tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Ichiru.

"hanya bercanda Ichiru, Zero-ne ingat kok. Tapi maaf ya kita tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini" Zero berkata sambil memberikan senyum menyesalnya.

"Eeeh, kenapa?" Ichiru kecewa mendengar jawaban Zero.

"Zero-ne harus pergi misi Ichiru, Ichiru bermain dengan kaa-san saja ya"suara baru menambahkan. Mendengar nama mereka, Zero dan Ichiru pun menoleh dan melihat ibu mereka menghampiri mereka.

Hana mendengar suara kedua putrinya ribut di depan dan pergi memeriksanya. Hanya untuk mendapati Ichiru yang pasti sedang mencoba mengajak kakaknya Zero bermain dengannya.

Mendengar jawaban dari ibunya, Ichiru pun menoleh dengan semangat untuk melihat Zero

"Benarkah nee-chan, apa misi?. Apakah misinya susah?. Dengan siapa nee-chan pergi misi?. Pergi sendiri?. Atau sama Yagari sensei?. Atau sama BaKaito?" Ichiru bertanya dengan semangat dan menatap kagum pada Zero.

"Satu-satu Ichiru, misi tentu saja memburu Vampire Tingkat-E. Nee-chan pergi misi dengan Kaito Ichiru dan namanya Kaito bukan BaKaito" Zero berkata sambil menahan tawa mendengar julukan Kaito yang diberikan oleh Ichiru.

"Dia itu Baka nee-chan" Ichiru berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hana melihat kedua putrinya sedang bercanda satu sama lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bel pintu yang di bunyikan.

"Zero, sepertinya Kaito sudah datang. Pergilah dan Hati-hati" Hana berkata sambil mengingatkan Zero.

"Ya Okaa-san" Zero berkata sambil memakai mantelnya dan pamit untuk pergi.

"Hati-Hati nee-chan" Ichiru berkata sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Ya Ichiru" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum melihat adiknya.

* * *

"Kau lama sekali Zero, apakah dia menahanmu lagi?. Kau harusnya mengabaikannya Zero. Orangtuamu saja tidak peduli dengannya, kau terlalu lembut Zero" Kaito berkata pada Zero begitu mereka memasuki kota.

Dia Kaito Takamiya teman serta saingan Zero, walaupun sepertinya yang menganggap mereka saingan hanya Kaito. Kaito sudah tau Zero semenjak mereka berumur 5 tahun dan di ajarkan oleh sensei yang sama Yagari Toga. Kaito selalu iri terhadap Zero selain karena Zero lebih hebat daripada dia, Zero juga merupakan murid kesayangan Yagari sensei dan Yagari sensei sering lebih memperhatikan Zero dari pada Kaito. Karena hal itu Kaito sering mengganggu Ichiru yang bagi Kaito Ichiru merupakan kecacatan Zero.

"Kaito" Zero berkata sambil menatap Kaito dengan tatapan dingin.

Kaito merasa suhu di sekitarnya turun beberapa derajat begitu Zero menyebut namanya dengan nada yang bisa membekukan daerah sekitar kota. Karena mendengar nama nya di panggil Zero, Kaito pun menoleh hanya untuk bertatapan dengan mata ungu yang menatap nya tajam, jika tatapan bisa membunuh Kaito yakin saat ini dia pasti sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Aku tidak suka kau berbicara tentang Ichiru seperti itu Kaito. Jangan membuatku marah kau tau" Zero berkata pada Kaito dengan nada yang sama dinginnya. Zero tidak suka apabila ada yang menjelekkan nama Ichiru, bagi Zero Ichiru adalah satu-satunya yang dia anggap sebagai keluarga. Karena Zero tau orangtuanya tidak pernah menyukai Ichiru karena bagi mereka Ichiru menghambat Zero untuk membesarkan nama Kiryu.

Mendengar nada Zero semakin lama semakin dingin, Kaito hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"woaaah, tenang Zero aku minta maaf ok" Kaito berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tanda menyerah.

Zero hanya memberi Kaito melirik sebentar dan terus berjalan pergi.

"Aku kadang lupa seberapa menakutkannya Zero" Kaito berkata sambil mengelus dada dan mengusap keringat dingin yang Kaito tidak tau kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan. Zero kadang begitu menakutkan kalau sudah menyangkut Ichiru, bahkan orangtua Zero sendiri dan president VHA saja tau untuk tidak menjelekkan atau menghina Ichiru didepan Zero.

Kaito masih ingat pernah ada anak baru di VHA yang menjelekkan Ichiru dan di dengar oleh Zero, tidak tau apa yang terjadi begitu Zero menghampiri anak baru itu dan mengajak berbicara 4 mata dengan anak baru, tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ke esokkan harinya anak baru itu berada di bangsal psikiater karena menderita mimpi buruk dan terus lari begitu melihat Zero atau meminta maaf begitu mendengar nama Ichiru. Sejak saat itu mereka berhati-hati apabila berbicara dengan Zero dan pastikan mereka tidak menjelekkan Ichiru di depan Zero atau dalam radar pendengaran Zero.

"Kaito cepatlah, kami tidak punya waktu untuk kamu mengkhayal" Mendengar suara Zero, Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya dan berlari menghampiri Zero yang sudah jauh di depan menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya Baiklah. Nah waktunya mulai berburu" Kaito berkata sambil menyeringai penuh semangat.

"Ya waktunya berburu" Zero berkata sambil melihat matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam.

* * *

 

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review

 

 


	2. Bab 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jika Zero lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Ichiru? Bagaimana jika Zero yang membiarkan Shizuka membunuh orangtuanya dan membunuh Shizuka di malam itu juga? Bagaimana jika dia memiliki sifat seperti Kaname dan menjadikan Yuki sebagai pion caturnya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : KanaFemZero  
> Rating : T (untuk saat ini)  
> A.N : Author terinspirasi dari hubungan kakak adik Itachi dan Sasuke, juga Hinata dan Hanabi, bagaimana jika Zero memiliki sifat keduanya seperti sifat Itachi yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Sasuke, serta sifat Hinata yang lemah lembut dan menjadi panutan bagi Hanabi,plus penasaran juga jika Kaname memiliki saingan dalam permainan caturnya hehe

* * *

~Bab 2~

.

.

"Aku pulang" Zero mengumumkan kedatangannya.

Melihat tidak ada yang menjawab Zero pun langsung pergi menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya, dimana biasanya ayahnya menunggu nya setelah selesai misi. Tiba didepan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya Zero dapat mendengar percakapan orangtuanya. Merasa cukup mendengar dan mendapatkan inti dari percakapan orangtuanya Zero memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu dan menunggu balasan dari ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Masuk" mendengar perintah ayahnya, Zero memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Aku pulang Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero mengatakan dengan nada tanpa emosi.

"Selamat datang di rumah Zero" Hana mengatakan menyambut putrinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana misimu" Takuya bertanya , tanpa memperdulikan salam Zero.

"Misi lancar Otou-sama, tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Misi itu sendiri membunuh beberapa Tingkat-E yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang kota"Zero menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi" Takuya berkata sambil menyuruh putrinya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Ya Otou-sama, kalau begitu selamat malam Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero berkata sambil mengucapkan salam dan berbalik pergi.

"Selamat malam Zero" Hana menjawab salam putrinya sebelum pintu tertutup.

Begitu pintu tertutup Zero dapat mendengar orangtuanya melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang tadi terpotong oleh kedatangannya, mendengar percakapan orangtuanya Zero hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, memutuskan sudah cukup mendengar Zero pergi dari sana untuk mengecek Ichiru.

* * *

Membuka diam-diam pintu kamar tidur Ichiru, Zero dapat melihat jika adiknya Ichiru sedang berdiri di dekat jendela dan melihat keluar. Melihat Ichiru yang tidak memperhatikan kedatangannya membuat Zero bingung, karena biasanya adiknya menyambutnya dengan semangat, memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, Zero mendatangani Ichiru.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan jam segini dan belum tidur Ichiru" Zero mengatakan sambil mngelus kepala Ichiru.

"Nee-chan!" Ichiru mengatakan terkejut karena mendengar suara kakaknya tiba-tiba, setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya Ichiru berbalik dan memeluk Zero.

"Nee-chan kapan pulang, kok Ichiru nggak dengar nee-chan datang" Ichiru berkata sambil mendongak melihat Zero yang saat ini masih mengelus sayang kepala Ichiru.

"Nee-san baru saja pulang dan Ichiru kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan nee-san kenapa jam segini kamu masih belum tidur dan melihat keluar jendela" Zero bertanya sambil menegur Ichiru.

"Ichiru menunggu nee-chan pulang, makanya Ichiru belum tidur" Ichiru menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Lalu apa yang Ichiru lakukan dengan melihat keluar jendela" Zero bertanya lagi karena Ichiru belum menjawab pertanyaan Zero yang satu lagi.

"Ichiru merasakan aura kesedihan di luar nee-chan yang berasal dari pohn sakura depan rumah, Ichiru nggak mengerti kenapa, jadinya Ichiru terus melihat keluar" Ichiru menjawab.

Mendengar jawaban Ichiru, Zero menjadi waspada. Tentunya Zero tahu apa yang dimaksud Ichiru.

"Nah sekarang sudah malam dan waktunya tidur, Ichiru tidur ya" Zero mengatakan sambil membujuk Ichiru untuk tidur.

"Tapi Ichiru belum mengantuk nee-chan" Ichiru mengatakan setengah merajuk.

"Bagaimana nee-san temani sampai Ichiru tidur" Zero membujuk sekali lagi.

"Nee-chan tidur disini sama Ichiru sampai pagi, baru Ichiru mau tidur" Ichiru berkata membujuk Zero untuk tidur dikamarnya.

Mendengan perkataan Ichiru, Zero tertawa sedikit dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju.

"Baiklah" Zero menjawab.

Mendengar perkataan Zero membuat Ichiru senang karena Zero jarang untuk tidur di kamar Ichiru, karena biasanya selalu Ichiru yang menyelinap kekamar Zero.

"Ichiru sudah menyikat gigi kan?" Zero bertanya melihat Ichiru sudah naik ke tempat tidur dan menggeser badannya untuk memberi Zero ruang untuk tidur.

"Sudah" Ichiru menjawab sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih.

Mendengar jawaban adiknya Zero hanya tersenyum, Zero naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

Melihat Zero yang sudah menetap disampingnya, Ichiru berbalik menghadap Zero dan memeluknya.

"Nee-chan ceritakan tentang misi nee-chan hari ini" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat Zero dengam mata mengantuk.

Melihat tingkah adiknya yang menahan kantuk membuat Zero tersenyum dan membalas memeluk Ichiru sambil menyisir rambut Ichiru dengan jari tangannya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah cerita Ichiru harus tidur ya"Zero berkata.

"ung, Ichiru akan tidur" Ichiru menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya di pelukan Zero.

Mendengar jawaban Ichiru, Zero pun mulai bercerita apa saja yang terjadi selama misi nya hari ini bersama Kaito. Merasa pernapasan adiknya mulai tenang, Zero melihat ke adiknya dan melihat jika adiknya sudah tertidur.

Melihat wajah adiknya Zero menjadi ingat tentang percakapan orangtuanya yang tidak sengaja dia dengar tadi.

_~Flashback~_

_"Aku pulang" Zero mengumumkan kedatangannya._

_Melihat tidak ada yang menjawab Zero langsung pergi menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya, dimana biasanya ayahnya menunggu nya setelah selesai misi. Tiba didepan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya Zero dapat mendengar percakapan orangtuanya._

_"Apa maksudmu kita harus menyingkirkan Ichiru, Takuya" Zero dapat mendengar pertanyaan keras dari ibunya._

_"Ichiru adalah kelemahan Zero, lihat saja Zero menjadi lembut jika bersama adiknya, ini harus berhenti Hana, bagaimana menurutmu untuk memajukan nama Kiryu, jika pemimpin masa depan keluarga Kiryu saja bersifat lembut " Ayahnya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan nada tegas._

_"Aku tau, tapi Ichiru masih terlalu muda untuk melepaskan dan tidak ada yang akan mengurusnya jika dia tinggal sendiri, kita bisa menunggu Ichiru agar cukup umur dan mengurus dirinya sendiri dulu, Takuya" Hana berkata membujuk suaminya._

_"Tidak Hana, semakin cepat Ichiru pergi semakin bagus, sebelum Zero memperdalam ikatannya dengan Ichiru, kita bisa menaruh Ichiru dirumah Kaien Cross yang aku dengar baru-baru ini dia baru mengadopsi seorang gadis yang seumuran Ichiru atau kita bisa taruh Ichiru di panti asuhan dan biarkan dia diadopsi keluarga lain" ayahnya berkata_

_merasa cukup mendengar dan mendapatkan inti dari percakapan orangtuanya Zero memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu dan menunggu balasan dari ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk._

_"Masuk" mendengar perintah ayahnya, Zero memutuskan untuk masuk._

_"Aku pulang Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero mengatakan dengan nada tanpa emosi._

_"Selamat datang di rumah Zero" Hana mengatakan menyambut putrinya dengan senyum kecil._

_"Bagaimana misimu" Takuya bertanya , tanpa memperdulikan salam Zero._

_"Misi lancar Otou-sama, tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Misi itu sendiri membunuh beberapa Tingkat-E yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang kota"Zero menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan tenang._

_"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi" Takuya berkata sambil menyuruh putrinya untuk meninggalkan mereka._

_"Ya Otou-sama, kalau begitu selamat malam Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero berkata sambil mengucapkan salam dan berbalik pergi._

_"Selamat malam Zero" Hana menjawab salam putrinya sebelum pintu tertutup._

_Begitu pintu tertutup Zero dapat mendengar orangtuanya melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang tadi terpotong oleh kedatangannya, mendengar percakapan orangtuanya Zero hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, memutuskan sudah cukup mendengar Zero pergi dari sana untuk mengecek Ichiru._

_~Flashback End~_

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikirannya, Zero hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Ichiru.

"Nee-san tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu Ichiru, dan nee-san berjanji tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita Ichiru bahkan orangtua kita sendiri, nee-san berjanji akan terus melindungimu Ichiru. Nee-san janji" Zero berbisik sambil membuat janji.

Merasa Ichiru cukup nyenyak tertidur, Zero turun dari tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa jendela kamar tidur Ichiru. Begitu melihat ke luar dan ke arah pohon sakura depan Zero dapat melihat aura siapa yang dirasakan Ichiru, Zero memutuskan untuk mendekat dan membuka jendela kamar Ichiru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukan kah seharusnya kau berada di penjara, Shizuka Hio" Zero berkata dengan nada dingin.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukan kah seharusnya kau berada di penjara Shizuka Hio" mendengar putri tertua keluarga Kiryu berkata dengan nada dingin membuat Shizuka tersenyum, Shizuka pun memutuskan untuk mendekat sedikit.

"Kamu tau apa yang kulakukan disini Zero-chan, dan disini lebih nyaman dari pada berada di penjara, Zero-chan" Shizuka berkata dengan nada lembut dan senyum diwajah indahnya.

Melihat dia tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkan dari putri tertua Kiryu membuat Shizuka hanya tersenyum.

"Akan kamu ingin membantuku Zero-chan?" Shizuka bertanya dan menunggu jawaban dari Zero.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu" mendengar jawaban Zero membuat Shizuka tersenyum sedikit lebar.

"Untuk melindungi Ichiru-chan" Shizuka menjawab kembali dan senyum Shizuka semakin lebar karena mendapat reaksi yang diinginkannya.

"Jangan pernah membawa Ichiru dalam percakapan ini Vampire" mendengar jawaban dan reaksi Zero yang sudah mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya membuat Shizuka semakin senang.

Tentu saja Shizuka tahu kelemahan putri tertua keluarga Kiryu, setelah semua Shizuka sudah mengawasi keluarga Kiryu selama berminggu-minggu. Dan tentu saja dia tahu jika putri tertua keluarga Kiryu akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi adiknya. Shizuka juga harus melangkah hati-hati, karena tidak seperti orangtuanya, putri keluarga Kiryu adalah orang yang berbahaya, Shizuka menyadari hal itu seberapa kuat Zero sekarang, mengingat umurnya dan Zero akan masih terus berkembang, dan suatu saat Shizuka yakin jika Zero akan menjadi Pemburu vampire yang paling ditakuti.

"Kau tidak ingin Ichiru-chan terlibat kan Zero-chan, maka pikirkan baik-baik,aku selalu disini Zero-chan menunggu jawabanmu" Shizuka berkata terkhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dan kembali bersembunyi.

* * *

 

"Kau tidak ingin Ichiru-chan terlibat kan Zero-chan, maka pikirkan baik-baik,aku selalu disini Zero-chan menunggu jawabanmu" mendengar suara Shizuka berkata terkhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dan kembali bersembunyi membuat Zero menahan amarahnya.

Melihat bahwa Shizuka sudah menghilang Zero menutup jendela kamar Ichiru dan menguncinya dengan mantra pelindung tambahan, walaupun Zero tahu jika saat ini Shizuka tidak bisa mendekati rumah keluarga Kiryu tanpa undangan secara langsung karena mantra pelindung keluarga Kiryu yang di tetapkan di sekeliling rumah, tapi bukan salahnya untuk tetap waspadakan.

Zero tahu apa yang diinginkan Shizuka, dan tentu saja Zero tau apa yang dilakukan Shizuka saat ini. Setelah semua Zero tidak sengaja mendengar jika beberapa bulan yang lalu orangtuanya pergi misi untuk membunuh Tingkat-E. Tentu saja Tingkat-E yang dibunuh orangtuanya bukanlah Tingkat-E biasa mengingat beberapa minggu setelahnya orangtuanya kembali bediskusi dan Zero tidak sengaja mendengar nama Shizuka Hio di sebutkan dalam diskusi tersebut.

Akhirnya ayahnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama misi tersebut kepada Zero untuk membanggakan nama Kiryu. Tapi tidak seperti ayahnya, Zero khawatir untuk hasilnya, setelah semua mumbunuh kekasih dari Vampire darah murni walaupun mereka adalah Tingkat-E adalah suatu yang berbahaya mengingat Vampire darahmurni bisa saja balas dendam kepada keluarga mereka.

Tentu saja Zero menceritakan pendapatnya kepada orangtuanya, namun ayahnya hanya menyepelekannya dan ayahnya berkata jika Vampire darahmurni telah dipenjara karena kegilaan dan ibunya hanya diam saja dan berkata jangan khawatir. Setelah berminggu-minggu tidak merasa bahaya Zero merasa bersantai sedikit, namun itu tidak lama karena mingu-minggu terakhir dia bisa merasakan aura Vampire darah murni yang kuat mengawasi rumah. Zero tahu jika orangtuanya juga merasakannya dan menjadi waspada, karena itulah suasana rumah yang sudah tegang bertambah tegang, dan Ichiru yang tidak mengerti karena tidak merasakan ketegangan dalam keluarganya hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersikap ceria seperti biasanya.

Bagi Zero sikap Ichiru yang ceria meringankan sedikit ketegangan keluarganya, tentu saja ayahnya tidak setuju, kerena bagi ayahnya sikap Ichiru menampakkan kelemahan keluarga Kiryu di depan musuh mereka. Mengingat itu Zero masih ingat bagaimana ayahnya mencoba memarahi Ichiru.

_~Flashback~_

_Takuya baru saja pulang dari rapat dewan Hunter pada saat melihat Ichiru sedang tertawa karena bermain boneka didepan rumah bersama kakaknya Zero. Melihat Ichiru tertawa bermain dengan gembira tanpa merasakan ketegangan dirumah membuat Takuya marah, Takuya datang menghampiri kedua putrinya, pada saat Takuya akan membuka mulutnya memarahi Ichiru karena terus bermain. Takuya bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh dari putri tertuanya. Takuya mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk bertatapan langsung ke bola mata ungu yang dingin milik putri tertuanya._

_Melihat ayahnya datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah marah dan akan memarahi adiknya, Zero mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang dia arahkan pada ayahnya, membuat ayahnya melihat langsung kematanya._

_"Otou-sama, bagaimana rapatnya apa kamu sudah mencari solusinya" Zero mengatakan dengan nada dingin yang ditutup-tutupi agar Ichiru tidak bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Zero._

_Mendengar nada putri tertua nya yang dingin di tambah tatapan putri tertunya yang tidak kalah dinginnya membuat Takuya membeku, Takuya tahu untuk tidak membuat putri tertua nya marah jika putri tertua nya sudah menggunakan nada dingin tersebut. Dan Takuya juga tahu jika yang ditanyakan putri tertua nya bukanlah tentang rapat dewan yang baru saja dihadirinya, melainkan aura familiar dari Vampire darahmurni yang akhir-akhir ini dirasakan di sekeliling rumahnya, yang tentu saja Takuya tahu siapa Vampire darahmurni tersebut._

_"Jangan Khawatir" Takuya menjawab sambil berjalan memasuki rumah mereka, mengabaikan tatapan putri tertuanya yang mengikutinya._

_Melihat ayahnya memasuki rumah, Zero pun berbalik kepada adiknya dan melihat jika adiknya melihatnya penuh tanya._

_"Bagaimana jika kita masuk Ichiru, dan membantu kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam" Zero berkata sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tangan adiknya._

_Mendengar perkataan Zero, Ichiru hanya tersenym lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil tangan Zero yang ditawarkan._

_Mereka masuk kedalam rumah bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum, diikuti oleh sepasang mata berwarna merah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari pohon sakura._

_~Flashback End~_

Mengingat itu Zero hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada permasalahan saat ini.

Zero tahu jika dia tidak bisa membunuh Shizuka saat ini karena Shizuka adalah putri keluarga Vampire darah murni, jika Zero membunuh Shizuka terlebih dahulu tanpa sebab itu akan menyebabkan perang antara Vampire dan Hunter. Tapi itu bukan berarti Zero akan membiarkan Shizuka lolos karena sudah mengancam Ichiru, Zero hanya harus bersabar.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jika Zero lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Ichiru? Bagaimana jika Zero yang membiarkan Shizuka membunuh orangtuanya dan membunuh Shizuka di malam itu juga? Bagaimana jika dia memiliki sifat seperti Kaname dan menjadikan Yuki sebagai pion caturnya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : KanaFemZero  
> Rating : T (untuk saat ini)

* * *

**Keterangan :**

" _FlashBack"_

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 3~

.

.

Di pagi hari Zero terbangun terlebih dahulu dan melihat di pelukannya bahwa adiknya Ichiru masih tertidur lelap. Zero tersenyum melihat adiknya yang masih tertidur, dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ichiru untuk tidur lebih lama, Zero pergi bersiap-siap untuk memulai aktifitas nya untuk hari ini.

Zero baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Ichiru begitu dia melihat bahwa ibunya Hana sedang membereskan barang-barang Ichiru dan memasukkan semua pakaian Ichiru ke dalam tas besar.

"Okaa-san apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Zero bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Kenapa barang-barang dan pakaian Ichiru semua dimasukkan ke dalam tas?" Zero menambahkan.

"Kamu sudah bangun Zero, Okaa-san kira kamu masih tidur dikamar mu" Hana mengatakan. Hana gugup begitu melihat putri tertuanya berada di kamar Ichiru, karena biasanya Zero selalu tidur dikamarnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi Okaa-san dan Okaa-san belum menjawab pertanyaan Zero, kenapa semua barang-barang Ichiru dimasukkan kedalam tas" Zero berkata sambil menatap curiga.

"Kamu lihat Zero, mulai hari ini Ichiru tidak akan tinggal bersama kita lagi, Ichiru akan tinggal bersama teman Tou-san. Kamu kenal Kaien Cross kan, kami pernah membawa mu bertemu dia pada saat Zero masih kecil. Mulai malam ini Ichiru akan tinggal bersama Kaien Cross" Hana menjawab tanpa melihat putri tertuanya dan melanjutkan membereskan barang-barang Ichiru.

"Kenapa?" Zero bertanya pada ibunya, walaupun Zero tahu kenapa Ichiru tidak akan tinggal lagi bersama mereka, tapi Zero ingin mendengar langsung jawaban dari ibunya.

"Ini sudah keputusan Tou-san mu Zero, ini untuk perlindungan Ichiru" Hana menjawab tanpa melihat Zero.

Mendengar jawaban dari ibunya, hanya ada satu yang bisa Zero pikirkan.  _'Bohong, kamu berbohong ibu'._

"Begitukah" Zero berkata kepada ibunya dengan nada dingin.

"Ya Zero" Hana menjawab dengan gugup yang mampu dia sembunyikan, karena dia tidak pernah mendengar Zero berbicara dengan nada dingin terhadapnya.

"Kalau begitu kapan kalian akan mengantar Ichiru" Zero bertanya.

"Kaien yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi, karena Okaa-san dan Tou-san mu harus pergi ke pertemuan dewan. Jadi kami tidak bisa mengantar Ichiru" Hana menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Bahkan Ichiru akan pergi pun kalian tidak bisa mengantarnya dengan benar" Zero berkata dengan nada tanpa emosi.

"Zero" Hana menegur putrinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan dan menemani Ichiru" Zero mengatakan, mengabaikan teguran ibunya dan pergi untuk menghampiri Ichiru yang masih tertidur lelap.

Melihat Zero mengabaikan Hana dan pergi menghampiri Ichiru, Hana hanya bisa terdiam, karena ini sudah ke dua kalinya Zero bertindak berbeda kepada ibunya, Zero bahkan tidak melirik sedikit pun pada saat Hana melanjutkan membereskan barang-barang Ichiru.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kamu membangunkan adikmu dan membantunya bersiap-siap. Okaa-san akan menunggu di bawah" Hana berkata, setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang Ichiru.

"Baiklah" Zero mengatakan masih mengabaikan ibunya.

Mendengar jawaban Zero dan melihat jika Zero masih mengabaikan dirinya, Hana memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Ichiru.

Mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Zero hanya bisa menatap kosong pada tempat dimana ibunya berdiri sebelumnya. Melihat kembali pada adiknya yang masih tertidur, Zero memutuskan untuk membangunkan Ichiru.

"Ichiru, ayo bangun" Zero mengatakan sambil mengguncang badan Ichiru dengan lembut. Melihat tidak ada reaksi Zero pun menggelitik badan Ichiru.

"Hihihihi, nee-chan geli, iya iya Ichiru bangun, berhenti nee-chan" Ichiru mengatakan sambil berguling menjauh dari Zero.

"nee-chan kenapa membangunkan Ichiru pagi-pagi, ini kan hari libur" Ichiru cemberut dan bertanya kepada Zero, setelah lepas dari kakaknya.

Melihat sikap adiknya, Zero hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu redup begitu dia mengingat kenapa dia membangunkan Ichiru.

"Nee-chan baik-baik saja kan?" Ichiru memanggil Zero dengan nada khawatir, karena melihat kakaknya sepertinya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Ichiru pun mendekat menghampiri Zero.

"Ah Ichiru, iya nee-san baik-baik saja kok. Tadi Ichiru bertanya apa kepada nee-san?" Zero berkata setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya, karena wajah Ichiru tiba-tiba begitu dekat.

"Nee-chan, Ichiru bertanya kenapa nee-chan membangunkan Ichiru pagi-pagi" Ichiru mengulang pertanyaan nya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichiru, Zero hanya bisa terdiam sebelum memberikan Ichiru senyum lembut.

"Kami akan pergi menginap Ichiru" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Ichiru.

"Menginap?. Menginap dimana nee-chan?. Otou-san dan Okaa-chan juga ikut?" Ichiru bertanya dengan semangat setelah mendengar jawaban Zero.

"Kita akan menginap di rumah teman tou-san yang bernama Kaien Cross. Tidak, Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak bisa ikut karena mereka memiliki pertemuan dewan" Zero berkata sambil menjawab pertanyaan Ichiru.

"Kalau begitu kita siap-siap ya" Zero menambahkan, sambil menggendeong Ichiru menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah" Ichiru berkata, sambil melingkarkan tangan nya di leher kakaknya Zero.

* * *

Begitu mereka selesai bersiap-siap, Zero menggandeng tangan adiknya berjalan menemui orangtua mereka. Setelah mencari di ruang makan dan dapur, mereka tidak dapat menemukan orangtua mereka, Zero dan Ichiru pun memutuskan untuk makan sarapan yang tersedia di meja makan, setelah itu Zero dan Ichiru memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tamu.

Begitu mereka tiba diruang tamu, Zero dan Ichiru masih tidak dapat menemukan orangtua mereka, namun Zero dan Ichiru menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda rendah serta mengenakan pakaian aneh dan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat mengenakan gaun merah muda dengan pola bunga dan sepertinya gadis kecil itu seusia Ichiru. Melihat pria itu, Zero yang masih menggandeng tangan adiknya Ichiru pun menghampiri mereka.

"Halo Tuan Cross" Zero berkata kepada pria tersebut.

"Zero-Chan, kau sudah besar rupanya" Kaien berkata, begitu melihat Zero dan Ichiru datang menghampiri.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau jika kamu akan setuju dengan keputusan mereka" Zero berkata.

Mendengar perkataan Zero, Kaien hanya bisa mendesah. Dia tau apa yang dimaksud Zero, karena dia pun tidak menyetujui sikap dari temannya Takuya dan Hana yang juga orangtua dari Zero dan Ichiru. Dia tidak menyukai bagaimana mereka memperlakukan anak-anak mereka.

"Dimana Otou-sama dan Okaa-san" Zero menambahkan, karena melihat jika Kaien tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataannya tadi.

"Mereka sudah pergi tadi, mereka dipanggil untuk rapat dewan" Kaien menjawab pertanyaan Zero dengan senyum gugup.

"Begitukah. Ichiru ayo beri salam pria ini adalah Kaien Cross yang nee-san bilang tadi" Zero berkata sambil mengenalkan Ichiru pada Kaien.

"Salam Kenal, namaku Ichiru Kiryu" Ichiru memperkelakan dirinya sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Halo Ichi-Chan, Aku Kaien Cross dan ini Yuki Cross, dia putri angkatku. Ayo memberi salam Yuki" Kaien memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengenalkan gadis kecil disampingnya.

"Hai, Aku Yuki Cross" Yuki berkata pelan, karena baru kali ini dia bertemu orang asing dan anak seusianya.

"Halo Yuki, aku Ichiru dan ini kakakku namanya Zero Kiryu" Ichiru berkata kepada Yuki sambil mengenalkan kakaknya.

"Hai" Yuki berkata dengan malu-malu,  _'Dia begitu cantik dan matanya begitu indah'_ hanya itu yang bisa Yuki pikiran begitu melihat bahwa gadis yang lebih tua sedang menatap Yuki dengan mata lavender miliknya.

"Halo Yuki, senang berkenalan denganmu" Zero berkata dengan nada lembut, karena melihat Yuki yang sepertinya gugup apabila didekatnya.

' _Ooooh, Yuki-Chan Soooo Cuteeee'_ Kaien berkata secara internal, karena melihat Yuki semakin memerah karena mendengar Zero menyebutkan namanya dengan nada lembut.

"Jadi Tuan Cross, apa kami jadi menginap di rumahmu?" Ichiru bertanya sambil membangunkan Kaien dari dunia khayalannya yang melibatkan memeluk Yuki dengan erat.

"Eh menginap?" Kaien berkata dengan nada bingung.

"Bukannya menginap Ichi-chan, tapi..." Kaien menambahkan,namun perkataannya terputus begitu dia merasakan aura dingin yang berasal dari Zero.

"Kita akan menginap, benarkan Cross" Zero berkata dengan menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya sambil mengeluarkan aura dingin dan memberikan senyum yang berkata  _'Mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Kau mati'_ kepada Kaien yang melihat kearahnya.

Begitu mendengar nada suara Zero yang menyeramkan ditambah senyum yang menakutkan, Kaien hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

"Ha ha ha, ya menginap, benar menginap" Kaien berkata sambil tertawa canggung.

"Eh, menginap" Yuki tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada bingung dan melihat Kaien dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya Yuki-Chan, Ze-Chan dan Ichi-Chan akan menginap di rumah kami malam ini" Kaien mengatakan dengan semangat, yang mendapatkan senyum dari Yuki, setelah mendengar perkataan darinya.

"Nah, bagimana jika kita langsung pergi saja. Ayo kita naik mobil sekarang" Kaien menambahkan.

"Ya Ayo" Yuki dan Ichiru berkata dengan semangat, sambil berlari keluar menuju mobil Cross yang diparkir di halaman depan.

Melihat adiknya bersama Yuki berlari dengan semangat, membuat Zero tersenyum, namun senyum nya berubah begitu melihat kembali kepada Kaien.

"Oh Tuan Cross, jangan pernah memanggilku Ze-Chan lagi. Kamu mengerti" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum menyeramkan kepada Cross.

"Ha ha ha, tentu saja Ze-Ch-. Maksudku Zero" Kaien berkata gugup, karena melihat aura Zero semakin menakutkan.

"Nah ayo. Yuki tunggu Daddy" Kaien menambahkan sambil berlari keluar menyusul Yuki dan Ichiru, dan menjauh dari Zero.

Melihat Kaien yang berlari keluar dengan cepat, Zero hanya bisa mendesah dan menyusul mereka. Begitu diluar, Zero langsung masuk mobil dan duduk di sebelah Ichiru di kursi penumpang yang berada dibelakang kursi supir atau yang saat ini diduduki oleh Kaien.

Setelah memastikan semua orang sudah masuk dan memakai sabuk pengaman, Kaien pun langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah keluarga Kiryu.

Zero yang melihat jika Kaien mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Zero pun menoleh melihat keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya melihat kearah pohon sakura yang dimana Zero tahu jika Shizuka sedang mengawasi mereka. Zero pun melihat langsung kemata Shizuka dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi salam secara diam, merasa itu sudah cukup Zero pun kembali untuk memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke Ichiru yang saat ini sedang bercerita dengan semangat kepada Yuki.

* * *

Melihat kembali ke mobil yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari rumah keluarga Kiryu, membuat Shizuka tersenyum mengingat kembali percakapannya semalam dengan putri tertua keluarga Kiryu.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan, begitu cepat kamu memberikan balasan" Shizuka berkata setelah merasakan jika bangsal perlindungan dirumah keluarga Kiryu menurun.

Melihat mobil yang ditumpangi anak-anak Kiryu menghilang. Shizuka pun kembali melihat kerumah keluarga Kiryu yang saat ini kosong.

"Malam ini, malam ini aku akan membalas kematianmu sayangku. Dan juga hadiah terima kasih untukmu Zero-Chan" Shizuka menambahkan tersenyum menyeramkan.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kerumah Cross tidak terasa begitu cepat, karena mereka bercanda selama perjalanan baik mungkin hanya Cross, Ichiru dan Yuki yang bercanda, sedangkan Zero hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang tertawa bahagia.

"Nah Selamat Datang dirumah keluarga Cross. Zero, Ichi-Chan" Kaien berkata dengan semangat setelah membiarkan anak-anak masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo bermain di kamarku Ichiru" Yuki berkata dengan semangat sambil menarik Ichiru menuju kekamarnya.

Kaien tersenyum melihat Yuki mengajak Ichru bermain dengan semangat, karena baru kali ini Kaien melihat Yuki tersenyum gembira, nah kecuali pada saat darahmurni tertentu yang sering datang mengunjungi Yuki.

"Jadi, dia putrimu" Zero bertanya kepada Kaien.

Mendengar suara Zero, mengejutkan Kaien dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Yuki baru saya adopsi beberapa bulan yang lalu" Kaien berkata sambil mengantarkan Zero keruang tamu miliknya.

"Hum, dimana kamu menemukannya Cross" Zero bertanya kembali, karena baginya tidak mungkin Cross akan sembarangan untuk mengangkat anak.

"Nah, aku menemukannya dimalam bersalju, dia sendirian dan kedinginan, jadi sebagai pria yang baik dan kesepian. Aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya" Kaien berkata menjawab pertanyaan Zero sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun jawaban Kaien adalah setengah kebenaran, karena dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Vampire darahmurni menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Yuki.

"Hemm, Begitu" Zero berkata, dia tahu jika Cross setengah berbohong, namun dia akan membiarkannya saat ini, selama Yuki tidak akan menjadi bahaya bagi Ichiru.

Mendengar balasan dari Zero, Kaien tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Kaien takut jika Zero terus bertanya, karena terkadang sikap Zero mengingatkan Kaien pada darahmurni tertentu. _' Nah. Aku harap mereka tidak akan bertemu begitu cepat'._  Kaien berkata dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menyiapkan teh dan kue untuk kalian" Kaien berkata sambil berlari ke dapur.

Melihat Kaien yang sibuk sendiri di dapur, Zero pun memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul adiknya yang bermain di kamar Yuki.

* * *

Sampai didepan kamar Yuki, Zero bisa mendengar suara adiknya Ichiru dan Yuki yang sedang berdebat.

"Vampire itu jahat" Zero bisa mendengar jika itu suara Ichiru.

"Tidak, Vampire itu tidak jahat" dan kali ini Zero mendengar suara Yuki.

"Jahat" Zero mendengar Ichiru berkata dengan semangat.

"Tidak" Zero mendengar Yuki membantah perkataan Ichiru.

"Jahat"

"Tidak"

"Jahat"

"Ti.."

Memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, Zero pun membuka pintu kamar Yuki. Perdebatan mereka pun berhenti begitu Zero masuk ke kamar.

Melihat kakaknya yang memasuki kamar, Ichiru pun berlari dengan semangat menghampiri Zero.

"Nee-chan beritahu Yuki jika Vampire itu jahat" Ichiru berkata kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak, Vampire tidak jahat" Yuki dengan keras membantah perkataan Ichiru, yang saat ini juga berlari menghampiri Zero.

"Sekarang bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian berdebat" Zero berkata menenangkan Yuki dan Ichiru.

"Vampire itu jahat, Tou-san sendiri yang mengatakannya kepada Ichiru. Nee-san" Ichiru berkata menjelaskan kepada kakaknya Zero.

"Tidak, Vampire tidak jahat" Yuki membantah perkataan Ichiru lagi.

Mendengar jika mereka akan mulai berdebat lagi, Zero pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.

"Vampire itu jahat" Zero berkata. Mendengar perkataan Zero, Ichiru memberikan senyum kemenangan kepada Yuki.

"Tapi tidak semua Vampire itu Jahat" Kali ini Yuki yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu mendengar perkataan Zero.

"Seperti manusia, ada Vampire yang jahat juga ada Vampire yang baik. Tapi kita sebagai pemburu harus terus waspada terhadap Vampire. Apa Ichiru mengerti" Zero menambahkan memberi penjelasan kepada Ichiru.

"Ya Nee-chan. Ichiru mengerti" Ichiru berkata kepada Zero sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang Yuki, Ichiru. Ayo kalian saling minta maaf" Zero menambahkan melihat menegur kepada adiknya dan Yuki.

Melihat kakaknya yang memberikan tatapan menegur kepada mereka, Ichiru pun meminta maaf kepada Yuki.

"Maafkan Ichiru, ya Yuki" Ichiru berkata meminta maaf kepada Yuki.

"Yuki juga minta maaf Ichiru" Yuki berkata sambil memeluk Ichiru.

"Jadi kita teman?" Ichiru bertanya kepada Yuki.

"Teman" Yuki berkata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Ichiru.

"Teman" Ichiru pun berkata tidak kalah semangatnya sambil memeluk Yuki.

Melihat mereka sudah baikkan, Zero tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang Yuki, kenapa kamu mengatakan jika Vampire itu tidak jahat" Zero bertanya kepada Yuki.

"Karena Kaname-sama menolong Yuki pada saat Yuki akan di serang Vampire nakal" Yuki menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Kaname-sama" Zero berkata dengan bingung.

"Ya Kaname-sama. Dia Vampire baik yang menyelamatkan Yuki" Yuki menambahkan.

"Ah Begitukah, Cross tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Vampire" Zero berkata dengan pelan.

Melihat Zero yang terdiam, Yuki dan Ichiru pun saling memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Anak-anak, kue dan tehnya sudah datang" Kaien datang memasuki kamar dengan semangat sambil membawa kue yang dia beli semalam dan teh yang dia buat.

"Kue!" Ichiru dan Yuki berkata dengan semangat begitu mendengar kata kue. Mereka pun datang menghampiri Cross.

"Nah ini untuk Ichi-Chan, yang ini untuk Yuki dan yang ini untuk Ze-Ch-, Zero" Kaien berkata, sambil merubah panggilan untuk Zero , karena melihat Zero memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Terima Kasih Tuan Cross" Ichiru berkata sambil mengambil Kue yang ditawarkan.

"Sama-sama Ichi-chan" Kaien berkata tersenyum kepada Ichiru.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, tidak terasa waktu yang dihabiskan di rumah Cross. Zero melihat Handphonenya dengan tatapan kosong, karena ayahnya baru saja menghubunginya untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

"Zero" Kaien memanggil Zero, karena dia melihat Zero yang berdiri di pintu dapur dengan melihat Handphone nya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku harus pulang, Otou-sama menghubungi ku tadi" Zero berkata kepada Kaien dengan nada tanpa emosi.

"ah oh Baiklah, apa kamu ingin aku antar" Kaien menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang naik taxi. Aku titip Ichiru disini" Zero berkata sambil pergi menghampiri Ichiru yang saat ini sedang menonton acara televisi bersama Yuki.

"Ichiru, nee-san akan pulang. Ichiru tetap disini ya, besok nee-san akan datang lagi" Zero berkata kepada Ichiru.

"Eeehhh, nee-chan akan pulang, terus Ichiru gimana" Ichiru berkata dengan terkejut karena mendengar Zero akan pulang.

"Ichiru kan sudah besar, besok nee-san akan datang lagi kok" Zero berkata sambil mengelus kepala Ichiru.

"Ichiru tetap disini ya, kan ada Yuki yang akan menemani Ichiru" Zero menambahkan sambil memberikan senyum kepada Yuki yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ya Ichiru, nanti kita bisa tidur bersama" Yuki berkata membujuk Ichiru.

"Baiklah, tapi nee-chan janji, nee-chan akan kesini lagi besok" Ichiru berkata melihat Zero.

"Tentu saja, nee-san berjanji. Pinky Promise" Zero berkata sambil menawarkan jari kelinkingnya untuk membuat janji.

"Pinky Promise" Ichiru berkata sambil tersenyum dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking kakaknya.

"Nah kalau begitu nee-san pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Ichiru, Yuki" Zero berdiri dan berkata sambil memeluk Ichiru dan mengacak rambut Yuki. Sebelum pergi menuju pintu depan.

"Sampai Jumpa nee-chan/Zero-nee" Ichiru dan Yuki berkata bersamaan.

"Bye-bye Zero-chan. Hati-hati dijalan" Kaien menambahkan dengan semangat sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Nah, jadi apa yang kalian inginkan untuk makan malam" Kaien menambahkan melihat kearah Yuki dan Ichiru.

* * *

"Aku pulang" Zero mengumumkan kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang di rumah Zero" Hana mengatakan menyambut putrinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana Ichiru" Hana bertanya , tanpa memperdulikan salam Zero.

"Ichiru senang"Zero menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam" Takuya berkata.

"Jika boleh, Zero ingin langsung istirahat Otou-sama,Okaa-san" Zero berkata kepada orangtuanya sambil meminta izin.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi" Takuya berkata sambil memberikan izin kepada putrinya.

"Ya Otou-sama, kalau begitu selamat malam Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero berkata sambil mengucapkan salam dan berbalik pergi.

"Selamat malam Zero" Hana menjawab salam putrinya.

Begitu tiba dikamarnya Zero langsung mengunci pintu dan mengaktifkan bangsal perlindungan dikamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

* * *

 

Bulan sudah mencapai puncaknya, rumah keluarga Kiryu begitu sepi, karena semua penghuninya yang sedang tidur. Mereka tidak menyadari apabila ada sosok yang mendekati rumah mereka.

"Malam ini. Malam ini aku akan membalaskan dendammu, sayangku" Shizuka berkata sambil berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Kiryu.

* * *

 

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review


	4. Bab 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : KanaFemZero  
> Rating : T (untuk saat ini)

Keterangan :  
 _"FlashBack"_  
 _'Mind'_

* * *

_Sebelumnya..._

_Bulan sudah mencapai puncaknya, rumah keluarga Kiryu begitu sepi, karena semua penghuninya yang sedang tidur. Mereka tidak menyadari apabila ada sosok yang mendekati rumah mereka._

_"Malam ini. Malam ini aku akan membalaskan dendammu, sayangku" Shizuka berkata sambil berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Kiryu._

* * *

 

~Bab 4~

.

.

Brak

Suara bantingan pintu depan rumah keluarga Kiryu yang dibuka paksa oleh Shizuka. Shizuka terus berjalan mencari mangsanya mengabaikan pintu depan yang dibantingnya tadi, dia tidak peduli lagi apabila suara bantingan pintu membangunkan penghuni rumah ini.

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari menuju kearahnya membuat kaki Shizuka berhenti di depan anak tangga yang akan di lewatinya.

"Halo" Shizuka berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Takuya yang berdiri di ujung tangga.

"Apa. Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk kedalam rumah ini" Shizuka bisa mendengar suara Takuya yang terkejut dan takut. Shizuka juga bisa melihat tangan Takuya yang memegang senjata Hunternya bergetar. Aah bagaimana dia sangat menyukai reaksi manusia yang seperti itu.

"Kamu pikir penghalang seperti itu akan menghalangiku dari mangsaku. Tut tut tut Kiryu-Kun bagaimana naif" Shizuka berkata dengan nada main-main.

"Pergi dari rumah ini, kami akan membunuhmu jika kamu tidak pergi sekarang " Suara baru menambahkan. Shizuka menoleh kearah suara baru tersebut, hanya untuk melihat Hana yang sudah membawa senjata Hunter miliknya.

"Membunuhku" Shizuka berkata sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Setelah mengatakana itu Shizuka menghilang menggunakan kekuatan Vampirenya dan muncul dibelakang Takuya.

"Bagaimana lucu dari kalian. Kalian pikir Hunter Level kalian bisa membunuhku" Shizuka berkata berbisik di telinga Takuya.

"Bagaim-" belum selesai Takuya berkata, Shizuka sudah merobek leher Takuya, tidak membunuhnya secara langsung namun Shizuka memberikan kematian yang lambat.

Hana yang melihat suaminya terbunuh perlahan-lahan didepannya hanya bisa terkejut dan terpaku ditempatnya.

Shizuka yang melihat ini memanfaatkan situasi dan menggunakan kecepatan Vampirnya untuk muncul dibelakang Hana.

"Kamu tau, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu, karena tanpamu dan suamimu Zero-Chan tidak akan membantuku. Tapi dimana Zero-Chan, Kiryu-Chan bukankah sebagai putri dari tuan rumah dia juga harus ikut untuk menyambutku. Dan dia tidak boleh ketinggalan pesta kami, kan." Shizuka berbisik ditelinga Hana.

"Zero tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Zero mencintai keluarganya, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu" Hana berkata dengan marah, melupakan jika dia masih dalam genggaman Shizuka.

"Benarkah, bagaimana kamu tau, setelah semua kamu dan suamimu menyingkirkan satu satunya orang yang Zero-Chan anggap keluarga" Shizuka berkata sambil memperketat genggamannya di leher Hana.

"Mak - sud - mu" Hana berkata terbata bata karena genggaman kuat Shizuka di lehernya.

"Ichiru" Shizuka berkata berbisik pelan ditelinga Hana dan Shizuka bisa melihat mata Hana yang terbelalak terkejut.

Setelah mengatakan itu tangan Shizuka langsung menembus tubuh Hana dan merobek jantungnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Shizuka pun melepaskan tubuh Hana dan tubuh Hana pun langsung tergeletak tepat disebelah suaminya. Shizuka hanya bisa menatap kosong pada mayat pasangan Kiryu yang baru saja di bunuhnya, ketika suara baru mengejutkannya.

"Kau terlihat bosan Shizuka" kata suara baru tersebut. Shizuka pun menoleh hanya untuk melihat putri tertua Kiryu yang sedang bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan menatap kosong mayat orangtuanya.

"mah mah Zero-Chan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung" Shizuka berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka begitu membosankan. Ternyata mereka tidak sehebat yang dibicarakan" Shizuka menambahkan karena dia tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Zero.

"Apa kamu ingin bermain Zero-Chan. Aku harap kamu tidak membosankan seperti mereka" Shizuka berkata dan dia masih tidak mendapat respon apapun kecuali Zero yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Melihat itu membuat Shizuka kesal, karena dia tidak terbiasa diabaikan oleh seseorang dan sebagai putri DarahMurni, Shizuka terbiasa jika seseorang yang akan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, dan Zero hanya mengabaikannya.

"Jika kamu tidak ingin bermain, bagaimana jika aku bermain dengan Ichiru-Chan saja, dia berada di rumah Kaien Cross kan" Shizuka menambahkan sambil tersenyum berbahaya kepada Zero.

Begitu kata-kata selesai keluar dari bibir Shizuka. Shizuka bisa merasakan rumah itu saat ini depenuhi aura pembunuh yang kuat, hal itu membuat Shizuka tegang. Dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak pernah memancing amarah dari putri tertua Kiryu, bukannya dia tidak bisa menang pada saat melawan gadis itu setelah semua gadis itu hanya berumur 13 tahun dan Shizuka sendiri lebih banyak pengalaman dalam berurusan dengan Hunter.

Namun saat ini kekuatan Shizuka belum pulih sempurna. Karena dia sudah lama belum meminum darah siapapun baik selama dia berada di penjara karena sebagai hukuman atau selama dia lolos dari penjara karena terobsesi dengan balas dendam. Karena bagi Shizuka membunuh Kiryu akan terasa kurang baginya, mungkin dia harus menggigit salah satu dari anak Kiryu sambil meminum darah salah satu dari mereka dan setelah semua meminum darah pertama dari anak-anak Kiryu akan sangat nikmat setelah sekian lama tidak minum darah siapapun dan merubah salah satu dari mereka menjadi Vampire adalah bonus tambahan.

"Mari kita bermain Shizuka" begitu kata-kata itu terdengar dari bibir tertua Kiryu membuat Shizuka semakin tegang karena saat ini gadis itu tersenyum misterius padanya.

Tiba-tiba Shizuka bisa merasakan jika ada yang mengikat pergelangan kakinya. Shizuka pun melihat kebawah pada kakinya dan dia bisa melihat sulur mawar berduri yang membelit pergelangan kakinya dan terus tumbuh hingga menutupi pinggannya dan masih terus tumbuh lagi hingga melilit lehernya, Shizuka juga bisa merasakan duri yang hampir menusuk di kulit lehernya.

"Ada apa Shizuka, bukannya kamu ingin bermain" Shizuka bisa mendengar suara Zero yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan, kamu begitu licik" Shizuka berkata dengan tenang sambil mencoba melepaskan sulur mawar yang membelit tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan Darahmurninya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulur waktu Shizuka. Dan kamu sudah membuatku marah" gadis itu berkata dengan tenang.

Shizuka masih berusaha melepaskan lilitan sulur mawar yang disekitar tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan DarahMurninya, namun sulur itu bukannya merenggang tapi malah memperketat hingga duri sulur mawar itu menorehkan luka di lehernya dan Shizuka bisa merasakan darah miliknya yang mengalir dari lehernya yang terluka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan" Shizuka bertanya dengan geram.

"Ada apa Shizuka. Oh lehermu terluka, bagaimana disayangkan" Shizuka bisa mendengar jika gadis itu bermain dengannya.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan bagaimana jika kamu melepaskan aku" Shizuka berkata kepada Zero dengan nada main-main.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu" Zero berkata kemabali kepada Shizuka.

"Karena mungkin aku akan memberikan kematian yang cepat tanpa rasa sakit untukmu dan aku akan melepaskan Ichiru dan meninggalkan dia sendiri" Shizuka berkata sambil tersenyum berbahaya.

"Baiklah" Shizuka mendengar gadis itu berkata dengan tenang.

Begitu sulur mawar itu menghilang. Shizuka langsung menerjang ke arah Zero. Namun yang tidak diperhitungkan Shizuka adalah sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menembus tubuhnya. Shizuka berhenti dan melihat tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat darah yang berasal dari dadanya. Shizuka pun melihat kembali kearah gadis itu terkejut dan dia bisa melihat jika gadis itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahnya sambil tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan.

"Game Over" Shizuka bisa mendengar gadis itu berkata sambil terus memberikan senyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Hal terakhir yang didengar dan dirasakan Shizuka sebelum dirinya berubah menjadi abu adalah suara tembakan dan rasa sakit dari peluru yang menembus jantungnya dan suara kaki yang berlari menaiki tangga.

* * *

 

Zero sudah terbangun begitu dia merasakan Shizuka memasuki rumahnya. Zero juga bisa mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting terbuka serta suara ayahnya dan tak lama Zero juga bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang menghampiri ayahnya. Zero tahu jika ibunya pasti sudah menghubungi salah satu Hunter sebelum menghampiri ayahnya.

"Sudah dimulai ya" Zero berkata sambil melihat keluar jendela. Zero pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil Bloody Rose miliknya yang dia letakkan di bawah bantalnya.

"Mari kita cepat selesaikan, sebelum ada yang datang" Zero berkata sambil mengelus Bloody Rose miliknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Begitu dia keluar dari kamar. Adegan yang dilihatnya adalah tangan Shizuka yang menembus tubuh ibunya.

"Kau terlihat bosan Shizuka" Zero berkata setelah melihat tubuh ibunya yang terjatuh disebelah mayat ayahnya.

"mah mah Zero-Chan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung" Shizuka berkata sambil tersenyum. Zero ingin melihat berapa lama senyum itu akan bertahan pada saat dia menembakkan peluru Bloody Rose ketubuh Shizuka.

"Mereka begitu membosankan. Ternyata mereka tidak sehebat yang dibicarakan" Shizuka menambahkan. Zero tahu jika Shizuka sedang mamancing reaksinya.

"Apa kamu ingin bermain Zero-Chan. Aku harap kamu tidak membosankan seperti mereka" Shizuka berkata lagi dan kali ini Zero hanya menatap Shizuka dengan kosong. Zero bisa melihat jika Shizuka mulai kesal, karena tidak reaksi apapun darinya.

"Jika kamu tidak ingin bermain, bagaimana jika aku bermain dengan Ichiru-Chan saja, dia berada di rumah Kaien Cross kan" Shizuka menambahkan sambil tersenyum berbahaya.

Begitu kata-kata selesai keluar dari mulut Shizuka. Zero begitu marah, bagaimana wanita ini berani mengancamnya dengan menggunakan Ichiru, jika wanita ini ingin bermain maka Zero akan layani, dan melihat siapa yang akan menang di akhir.

"Mari kita bermain Shizuka" Zero berkata dengan tenang sambil tersenyum misterius pada Shizuka.

Zero bisa melihat Shizuka yang melihat kebawah pada kakinya hanya untuk melihat sulur mawar berduri yang membelit pergelangan kakinya dan terus tumbuh hingga menutupi pinggan Shizuka dan masih akan terus tumbuh lagi hingga melilit leher Shizuka. Zero juga bisa melihat jika duri dari sulur mawar itu hampir menusuk kulit leher Shizuka.

"Ada apa Shizuka, bukannya kamu ingin bermain" Zero berkata sambil perlahan mendekat kearah Shizuka.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan, kamu begitu licik" Shizuka berkata dengan tenang. Namun Zero bisa melihat jika Shizuka berusaha melepaskan sulur mawar yang membelit tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan Darahmurninya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulur waktu Shizuka. Dan kamu sudah membuatku marah" Zero berkata dengan tenang kepada Shizuka.

Zero bisa melihat jika Shizuka masih berusaha melepaskan lilitan sulur mawar yang disekitar tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan DarahMurninya, namun Shizuka harus tahu atau mungkin tidak jika sulur mawar itu tidak akan terlepas dari tubuh Shizuka walau sebesar apapun usaha yang diterapkan Shizuka karena sulur mawar itu hanya akan mentaati perintah Zero dan Zero tidak berniat untuk melepaskan dari tubuh Shizuka dengan cepat. Zero malah memperketat lilitan sulur mawar itu ketubuh Shizuka hingga hingga duri sulur mawar itu menorehkan luka di leher Shizuka dan Zero bisa melihat darah yang mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan" Zero bisa mendengar Shizuka bertanya dengan geram.

"Ada apa Shizuka. Oh lehermu terluka, bagaimana disayangkan" Zero berkata main-main kepada Shizuka. Bukankah Shizuka yang awalnya mengajak nya bermain, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika Zero memilih permainan yang akan menguntungkan baginya.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan bagaimana jika kamu melepaskan aku" Zero mendengar Shizuka berkata dengan nada main-main.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu" Zero berkata kembali kepada Shizuka.

"Karena mungkin aku akan memberikan kematian yang cepat tanpa rasa sakit untukmu dan aku akan melepaskan Ichiru dan meninggalkan dia sendiri" begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Shizuka. Zero hanya terus menatap kosong padanya

"Baiklah" Zero berkata dengan tenang sambil menghilangkan sulur mawar yang melilit tubuh Shizuka.

Begitu sulur mawar itu menghilang. Zero bisa melihat jika Shizuka langsung menerjang ke arahnya. Namun sebelum Shizuka menyadari Zero sudah mengarahkan Bloddy Rose miliknya ke arah Shizuka dan melepaskan tembakan pertamanya kearah Shizuka. Zero bisa melihat Shizuka yang terhenti dan memeriksa tubuhnya dan dia bisa melihat Shizuka yang melihat kearahnya dengan terkejut. Melihat itu membuat Zero memberikan tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan kepada Shizuka.

"Game Over" Zero berkata sambil memberikan tembakan keduanya yang saat ini menembus jantung Shizuka. Zero hanya menatap kosong dimana tempat Shizuka sebelumnya yang telah berubah menjadi abu. Zero bisa melihat jika Yagari-sensei terkejut melihat tumpukan abu Shizuka.

"Zero!?" Zero bisa mendengar suara Yagari-Sensei berlari kearahnya.

"Zero, kamu tidak apa-apa" Zero mendengar suara Yagari-Sensei. Dan Zero hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kosong kepada Yagari-Sansei.

* * *

 

Yagari berlari memasuki rumah keluarga Kiryu, dia tadi di hubungi oleh temannya Hana jika seorang vampire DarahMurni berhasil memasuki rumahnya. setelah itu Yagari langsung pergi mengendarai mobil menuju rumah keluarga Kiryu. Begitu dia memasuki rumah, Yagari bisa melihat mayat temannya yang saat ini tergeletek di lantai atas dekat tangga, dia pun berlari menaiki tangga hanya untuk melihat Shizuka yang berlari menerjang Zero. Belum sempat Yagari menembakkan senjatanya yang dia pegang saat ini untuk menyerang Shizuka,maka terdengar suara tembakan yang mengejutkan Yagari, dia tahu jika itu adalah Zero dan Yagari pun menghampiri dimana Zero berada, baru sampai di ujung tangga Yagari bisa mendengar suara tembakan kedua dan melihat langsung jika tembakan kedua ini langsung menembus kearah jantung Shizuka dan langsung merubah Shizuka menjadi tumpukan abu.

Yagari terkejut melihat kejadian itu dan tidak bisa bergerak karena dia baru saja melihat seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun membunuh seorang Vampire DarahMurni dewasa, dia tidak tahu harus bangga atau khawatir, karena pastinya kejadian ini akan membuat gempar baik kalangan Hunter atau Vampire. Namun Yagari tidak ingin mempermasalahkan ini terlebih dahulu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kondisi murid kesayangannya.

"Zero!?" Yagari pun langsung berlari kearah Zero. Dan memeriksa kondisi muridnya.

"Zero, kamu tidak apa-apa" Yagari bertanya kepada Zero, namun Zero hanya memberikan tatapan kosong padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi" Yagari bertanya kepada Zero.

"Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar kamar dan pergi memeriksa, begitu keluar aku melihat jika Shizuka membunuh ayah dan menahan ibu. Aku mendekat untuk membantu ibu, namun begitu aku mulai mendekat aku melihat jika tangan Shizuka menembus tubuh ibu, aku terkejut. Dan Shizuka merasakan kehadiranku dan berlari kearahku, aku hanya mengikuti refleks Hunter ku dan menembakkan peluru yang berasal dari Bloody Rose yang kubawa kearahnya" Yagari mendengar penjelasan Zero.

Mendengar penjelasan Zero, Yagari tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa bangga, dia juga bisa menggunakan penjelasan Zero sebagai alasan yang baik untuk menghadapi Dewan Hunter dan Dewan Vampire, mengingat seorang Hunter selalu di latih saat usia muda dan dengan kejadian yang menimpa Zero mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan dia karena refleks Hunternya apabila ada Vampire yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Baiklah Zero. Tapi dimana Ichiru" Yagari bertanya kepada Zero karena tidak melihat atau merasakan kehadiran Ichiru.

"Ichiru berada dirumah Kaien Cross" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Yagari.

"Ok baiklah, untuk saat ini kamu tinggal bersamaku" Yagari berkata kepada Zero.

"Bisakah aku tinggal bersama Ichiru, aku hanya ingin bersama Ichiru sekarang" Zero berkata kepada Yagari.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Kaien nanti. Untuk sekarang mari kita keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu" Yagari berkata sambil membawa Zero keluar rumah Kiryu.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka" Yagari bisa mendengar suara Zero yang menanyakan tentang orangtuanya.

"Mereka akan ada yang mengurus, aku sudah menghubungi yang lain pada saat dalam perjalanan untuk membantu dan mereka akan mengurus orangtuamu nanti" Yagari berkata menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Baiklah" Zero berkata dengan tenang mengikuti Yagari keluar rumah.

* * *

 

Setelah memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal kepada Yagari-Sensei tanpa menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya yang terjadi dan tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya kepada Yagari-Sensei pada saat melawan Shizuka.

_'Karena setelah semua akan lebih baik jika kita memiliki kartu rahasia kan'_  Zero berpikir sambil tersenyum dalam hati. Namun diluar Zero masih terus memasang wajah tanpa emosi kepada Yagari-sensei.

"Baiklah Zero. Tapi dimana Ichiru" Suara Yagari-Sensei membangunkan Zero dari pikirannya.

"Ichiru berada dirumah Kaien Cross" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Yagari.

"Ok baiklah, untuk saat ini kamu tinggal bersamaku" Yagari berkata kepada Zero.

"Bisakah aku tinggal bersama Ichiru, aku hanya ingin bersama Ichiru sekarang" Zero berkata kepada Yagari.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Kaien nanti. Untuk sekarang mari kita keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu" Yagari berkata sambil membawa Zero keluar rumah Kiryu.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka" Zero bertanya kepada Yagari tentang orangtuanya.

"Mereka akan ada yang mengurus, aku sudah menghubungi yang lain pada saat dalam perjalanan untuk membantu dan mereka akan mengurus orangtuamu nanti" Yagari berkata kepada Zero.

"Baiklah" Zero berkata dengan tenang mengikuti Yagari keluar rumah. Zero menoleh sedikit ke arah rumahnya dan memberikan senyum kecil sebelum berjalan menyusul Yagari yang sudah mendekati mobil.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

* * *

 

 


End file.
